Investment
by Bravo Tango
Summary: A lucky step toward the start of a career. (Nico-NASTYH Universe)


**Another piece in the Nico-NASTYH Universe.**

 **For this one it takes right after: The Path we choose in Life; the only thing that would be confusing is the setting so you technically don't have to read it. But read it anyways XD.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

.

"Cheers!"

Glasses clink as laughter bounces off the walls. Nico and Umi squeeze together on a small couch while the rest of Muse is spread throughout the living room. As Nico takes a sip from her glass, she perks up, "Mnn I forgot to tell you something."

Umi turns to the older teen, "What is it?"

"Well it all started after the finals..."

.

. . . . . . . .

.

 _Flashback_

"Finally," Nico stretches her hands over her head as she walks out of her last class of the semester. _'Now all that is left is Umi's graduation.'_

"Ahem."

Nico turns around to see a yellow-haired man with jeans and a blazer standing near the entrance. "Yes?"

The man takes out a card and presents it to Nico, "Ken Sin Sang. Producer at the moment."

"Hi," Nico accepts the card, "Nico Yazawa."

"I know. I watched your love live videos."

 _'Whoa am I getting scouted right now?'_ "What can I do for you Mr. Sang?"

The man gives a little wave, "Please call me Ken. Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Nico looks at the benches near the pond, "Sure."

 _5 minutes later_

"Would you like to be an idol?"

Nico open her mouth but she quickly snaps it shut. After a while Nico speaks, "Why now?"

"I would have made contact with you sooner but I was busy moving and building a new company."

"...I want to do it but I want to get a degree too."

"Understandable." They fall into silence as they watch the fish swim around in the pond. Ken looks at Nico, "How about this. I'll pay for your tuition so you can graduate early."

Nico widens her eyes, "Really? Why?"

Ken nods, "Think of this as an investment."

"...Can you give me some time?"

"Nope."

Nico recoils from that, "What why?"

Ken holds out his hand, "This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Do you have what it takes to grab it before it slips away?"

Nico does a quadruple-take at Ken's face and his hand, _'WhattheehynowijustwanttoseeUmi oh whatever.'_ Nico grasps the hand and shakes firmly, "Deal."

Ken smiles, "Excellent. I knew you had potential." They release their hands.

"But it's going to take some time to get that degree. I should do something to get started and gather fans."

"Hmm," The blonde taps his chin, "Have you heard of Net idols?"

.

. . . . . . . .

.

 _Present_

"...And that's how I met my producer."

"That is amazing Nico." Umi gives a one-arm hug, "Congratulation."

Nico returns the hug, "Thanks. So after that I quit my job and then took some classes over the summer." Seeing Umi's pout Nico is quick to mollify her rabbit, "I got lucky 'cause the classes I needed can be taken online so we can still be together."

Umi smiles, "That's good."

"So uh..." Nico shifts her eyes left and right, "Wanna help with the classes?"

"How shameless," But Umi still has her smile, "I am sure that you are supposed do these classes by yourself."

"All I'm asking is some help. And besides..." Nico leans forward, "The earlier I finish them the more time we get to spend together."

Umi purses her lips at the offer, "I—"

"Alright let's play some games!" They look to see Honoka taking out a console and several controllers. "Umi can you help me plug these in?"

"Sure." Umi stands up from the chair but she stops for a moment to look at Nico and smiles, "I'll think about it." She walks over to her friend to help plug it in the TV.

"Humph." Nico stays back and takes another sip from her glass; she just leans back and enjoys the view.

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin**

 **Phew! Sorry this piece doesn't have that much fluff; this is more of a set-up to the other stories I have in mind.**

 **See you all later!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
